In a transit vehicle control system it is known to program the deceleration of the vehicle in relation to providing a controlled stop of the vehicle at a passenger station. A smooth and comfortable stopping of the vehicle is desired in accordance with a predetermined position accuracy such as plus or minus six inches, in relation to the vehicle location when stopped in the station. A transposed transmitting antenna cable has been positioned along the vehicle roadway track for several hundred feet before the passenger station to provide vehicle position information to the vehicle carried speed control apparatus for the purpose of making this programmed stop of the vehicle in the passenger station, as described in an article entitled "Passenger Transfer System Will Take The Long Walk Out Of Air Travel" that was published in the Westinghouse Engineer for January 1969 at pages 9 to 15.
The transposed signal transmitting cable has section lengths of twelve inches operative with vehicle carried receiver coils spaced six inches apart. To provide the desired vehicle stopping accuracy of plus or minus six inches at the passenger station platform, this requires frequent adjustment of the brake control apparatus, the system response time and the wheel tire diameters for particularly a rubber-tired vehicle such as described in the above-referenced article. A more precise measurement would permit achieving this desired distance and vehicle position accuracy in relation to the program stop antenna cable and the vehicle stopped location at the passenger station platform. In addition it would be preferred that previously provided cable installations having the twelve inch sectional lengths would not have to be changed and rebuilt and the already operational systems could continue to operate while individual vehicle carried control apparatus was up-dated. The previously installed way-side cables have known operational characteristics. If the transposed section twelve inch lengths are changed to shorter lengths, such as six inch section lengths to permit a more precise vehicle stopping accuracy, this could change the magnetic field configuration in terms of the known null occurrences in relation to the antenna and the radiated field interference problems involved.